Hellsing Movie Preview
by xXCherrybearXx
Summary: this is just a quick idea to relieve writer's block. It's a movie preview for a Hellsing live action movie.


**OK, so I really should be working on my fanfic, but I've hit a wall of writer's block. This was sort of my attempt to overcome that. I've only seen one other fanfic like this so I thought I'd give it a shot. It's a movie preview for the Hellsing Ultimate series, if it was ever turned in to a live action film (that would be amazing if it did!). So, here we go. :P**

Preview starts with a black screen as a loud buzzer sound plays. White text appears, spelling out the words: "Everything began during the second Great War…"

This is followed by scenes of young Walter laughing cockily over a flaming and bloodied battlefield as he destroys Millennium solders. The final scene of this part is a silhouette of Girlycard with glowing red eyes, standing above the wreckage. A bomb blast casts light onto the figure for only a moment.

Another black screen appears, accompanied by the next buzzer sound. Text that appears: "They thought it had ended…"

The scene flips to either a peaceful night scene of London or Cheddar Village, a full moon floating in the background. The Major's voice plays over the scene: "My friends, it has been said that I like war."

Third black screen and buzzer, with the text: "But 55 years later…"

The café scene where Integra and Maxwell are speaking plays next, with Maxwell explaining a little about Millennium (alternate scene to play: the Zepplin is seen heading towards the distant island of Britain and the soldiers are excitedly staring out the windows. The Major is speaking again: "I have brought you all back, just as I promised I would; Back to our favorite battlefield!")

Final black screen and buzzer plays, with the words: "They've come back for more."

The scenes of the Zeppelin flying over London with the citizens watching in surprise and confusion shows. The Major continues his speech: "Friends, I like war."

The next scene brings in heavy and dramatic orchestra music, as the next few minutes flash through different scenes of fights. These scenes include Seras as she faces the vampire priest, the Valentine brother's walking towards the Hellsing manor, the Wild Geese waiting in Integra's office, as well of scenes of Anderson fighting. I haven't quite worked out exactly what happens, but there will also be scenes with dialogue interspersed here too. Possible scenes here (in no particular order) are:

Integra walking into Seras' underground room when she wakes up: "You're too loud, Police girl. I don't care if you are a vampire, you're still English. Have some manners.

Maxwell confronting Alucard and Integra in the museum: "ANDERSON!"

Anderson: "And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle." This can be accompanied by more scenes involving this part in the movie or other scenes of Rio or the Vatican.

Walter speaking with Integra during Rio episode: "You seem to forget what he is."

(This would be the perfect last dialogue in this part) Integra talking to a D11 agent on the Cheddar mission: Integra- "My organization has already sent assistance to Cheddar Village"

D11 agent- "How many agents?"

Integra- (smirking) one.

This is final dialogue is followed by scenes of the London battle, which include the Vatican forces arriving and sending down their "angel bombs". A silhouetted scene of Alucard's Dracula form is shown amidst his army of familiars. There are also scenes of Anderson's and his final battle. Over all of this is the ending to the Major's speech: "Attention to all soldiers of the Millennium Battalion, this is a message from your commander."

There are a few more seconds of mass carnage from the London battle, which ends with either Seras or Integra calling out for Alucard, followed by a black screen. Here, the Major's final words of his speech play: "Friends, let's bring them Hell."

The scene then flashes to the Hellsing title screen and the orchestra music stops. There is one final voice over from the Rio attack.

SWAT soldier: "No! Monster!"

Alucard: Yes, I've been getting that a lot lately.

There is an image of a crouching Alucard, half hidden in shadows and a deep growling sound. Alucard then launches himself at the camera (which is presumably from the soldiers point of view), mouth open inhumanly wide. He seems to "swallow" the camera and the screen goes black with one final note from the orchestra that plays. The release date of the movie appears underneath the words "The war ends" and the preview is finished.


End file.
